Sugimaru Eibi
was a student at Eitoku Academy. He was a member of the Correct 5 with his friends Haruto Kaguragi, Kaito Taira, and Issa Narumiya. Sugimaru was a skilled martial arts practitioner and a fitness fanatic in general. He spent atleast two hours everyday working out. Biography Early life as children]] ]]Sugimaru was born on November 17. He came from a family of martial arts practitioners who owned atleast one dojo in Kyoto. His childhood hero was the famous martial artist, Bruce Lee.Chapter 83, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In elementary school, he met Haruto Kaguragi, Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Airi Maya at one of their parents' dinner parties.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were also friends with Amei Hanawa for about two years, before she moved away to Kyushu during the fourth grade.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school Sugimaru joined Haruto's Correct 5 with Kaito, Issa, and Airi. Soon after, he began attending Eitoku Senior High. The Correct conducted "peasant hunts," during which they forced the poor students, who could no longer pay tuition, to quit. Their goal was to restore Eitoku's back to its glory days.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Oto dressed as Momonozono students]] After performing another "peasant hunt," the Correct 5 met Oto Edogawa when she accidentally ran in front of their car while they were on their way home. She ran off after speaking to them briefly. Sugimaru said "She's fast." Later, Haruto asked his friends for advice about a girl blackmailing him. Sugimaru was against Haruto following Issa's advice since he the school's "biggest flirt".Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He "looked into" Momonozono Academy to figure out why the school was more popular than Eitoku. From his research, he learned about the student president Tenma Hase and reported his findings to Haruto.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sugimaru devised a way to "infiltrate" Momonozono. He and Haruto entered disguised as students. However, they were quickly spotted. Tenma protected the other students from beating them up. They left, when Haruto became irritated by Tenma.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, he, Kaito, and Issa discovered fliers exposing Oto as a "commoner." Sugimaru was surprised by the large amount of fliers spread all over campus.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 collectively decided to give Oto a withdrawal notice. At the last second, Haruto declared that he could not bring himself to do it, much to everyone's surprise. Airi promptly left to go do it herself. Haruto followed after her, but the others remained behind.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Tenma paid Oto's donation, they learned that he was her fiancé which Sugimaru commented was "amazing."Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, they went to one of Issa's flower arranging performances. There Sugimaru was astonished that Haruto was unaware of Airi's feelings for him.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 An hour later, he was shocked to see Oto with Airi, because of her earlier antagonism towards Oto.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Enter Megumi comes to see Haruto]] Like the other Correct 5 members, Sugimaru was shocked to see Megumi Nishidome, a famous model nicknamed "Megurin," at Eitoku when she came to return Haruto's wallet.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were reluctant to believe his story that he just accidentally met her in the resort's bath, finding it very suspicious. After the initial shock was over, the Correct 5 brought her to their salon. There they were taken aback when Megumi compared Haruto to a character from High Guardians, an otome app.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Airi became annoyed with Sugimaru and Issa when they appeared unconcerned about Haruto, who had been absent for two days. The same day, Sugimaru was indifferent about Megumi transferring to Eitoku stating "Our initial aim was to get more students anyhow."Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Eitoku students were being targeted in attacks called "Eitoku hunts" which concerned the Correct 5. The guys met with Haruto to speak about the matter. Sugimaru agreed with Haruto about becoming more powerful to protect the school. Not long after, Eitoku's gates were vandalized.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Everyone stared in shock for a few minutes, before Oto spurred them on to help clean it off.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sugimaru was impressed by Oto's actions.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Kaito confirmed that Haruto and Megumi were "over." Sugimaru commented "Faking a romance is beyond him."Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto revealed that someone from Momonozono was behind the attacks on Eitoku attacks. Sugimaru reacted angrily, saying "I'm gonna thrash 'em". One of them then predicted that this would lead to "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono."Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto vs. Tenma After Tenma challenged Haruto to compete against him at the "Manly Man Festival", he went to Sugimaru for help. He attempted to convince Haruto to back out of it, describing Tenma as being "out of his league". When Haruto refused to quit, Sugimaru told him that it was a huge risk since this was like "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono." He and Haruto then went to Sugimaru's family's dojo in Kyoto, where they began training vigorously for several days.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On the day of the competition, Sugimaru was surprised to see the stadium filled with students from both Eitoku and Momonozono. Hitoshi Konoe, a Momonozono student, also revealed to him and Haruto that the festival was going to be broadcast on television.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In the first round, Sugimaru advised Haruto to not "engage", having taught him a particular strategy earlier. Haruto, however, was unable to implement the move and was quickly taken down by Tenma.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before the second portion, Sugimaru reminded Haruto that he had to pass this round in order to win the competition. Like the others, he displayed a lack of faith in Haruto. They were all shocked when he actually managed to best Tenma. Haruto ended up winning the whole contest after Tenma did not show up for the final round.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Sugimaru stated to Airi, Kaito, and Issa "It could've ended really bad" if Tenma had not quit.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, he went with Kaito and Issa to pick up Haruto at a bridge. He had been waiting there for an entire day for Oto. Sugimaru and the others then helped Haruto get back to Tokyo.Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Changes at Eitoku at Haruto's festival]] During Christmas, Sugimaru competed in a judo competition in Hokkaido. He returned to Tokyo to spend New Years' Eve with his friends. When Haruto revealed that he stopped training, Sugimaru said "what a waste after you trained so hard." Kaito then interrupted the reverie to make an announcement about joining forces with Momonozono. Sugimaru readily agreed to the proposal.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the partnership was formed, the two schools began having joint classes. Sugimaru gained some fans among the martial arts enthusiasts of Momonozono. During this time, he and the others noticed a change in Haruto.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Months later, Sugimaru attended the joint summer school between the schools. He and some of the others went on Megumi's yacht the first day.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Upon returning to the resort, Sugimaru announced that he was "starving." He quickly forgot this when the group noticed that Haruto was not back yet from his tour. Sugimaru sp learned that the tour operators failed to do a head count or take a roll call. He surmised that Haruto and Oto had been "left behind in the ocean."Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Thankfully, the two were rescued and brought back by Airi and Tenma. Haruto decided to return to Tokyo that night.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 About two days later, Oto left the resort. On the tarmac, Sugimaru noticed that Airi, who was talking to Tenma, was turning red and made a comment about it. She yelled at him.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Sugimaru, Kaito, and Issa went to Hawaii. He recalled that Airi had suggested it for Haruto's birthday party, though neither ended up going. Issa decided to go find some girls, but Sugimaru declined and went to train instead.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After their vacation was over, Sugimaru and Issa visited Haruto. He surprised them by revealing that he was dating someone, namely Oto, and asked them for advice on dates. They began asking for details on how it happened. Haruto's answers to their questions were not exactly convincing, especially after he stated that she had not told him her feelings. Sugimaru said "That's not dating!"Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Sugimaru was helping Haruto work out, when the latter revealed he was planning a festival for Oto. He and Issa teased him about it. Haruto then told them about some of his problems with Oto, to which they exclaimed "That's not dating" again.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He and Issa attended Haruto's festival. Sugimaru let slip Haruto's worries to Oto, which made him embarrassed.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that night, Sugimaru accidentally interrupted Haruto and Oto while they were alone together.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei's return and the others to basketball]] The second semester of school started and the Correct 5, except Airi, gave a greeting to the student body. Afterwards, Kaito confessed his feelings to Airi. Sugimaru and Issa were both struck speechless by this development.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, a welcome back party for their old friend Amei was held at Issa's house. Sugimaru was struck by how "different" Amei was, compared to her former "sickly and weak" self.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 By the end of the night, Amei, Haruto, and Airi had disappeared from the party. Sugimaru insisted on a rematch at pool, despite already losing several times to Issa.Chapter 89, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, the Correct 5 arrived at school with Amei. While showing her their "Salon", Haruto received a text from Oto about her father wanting to meet him. Sugimaru's advice was for Haruto to say "Please let me have Oto's hand in marriage."Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto reported to his friends that the meeting went badly and he needed a "do-over".Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, the guys asked Haruto about Oto's father. Issa commented that he had not seen Oto lately. That night, the four guys went out together when they noticed her with Tenma on a news program. Sugimaru, Issa, and Kaito stood in shock, while Haruto rushed off and ordered a private jet.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They later followed Haruto to Los Angeles, deciding on a whim when Airi declared she was going. That morning, they went to Momonozono's LA campus and were given a tour by Tenma.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sugimaru later proposed a game of basketball, forcing Issa to play on his side.Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Haruto told them about meeting Tsukushi Makino. Sugimaru commented that something major was happening with their friend group, looking towards the lovey-dovey Airi and Kaito.Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting the F4 wedding]] The next day, Tenma brought them to Tsubaki Domyoji's house. She made a speech about how destiny can also be applied to friends, stating "It's a miracle to be spending the same time and space with someone." Sugimaru agreed.Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, on their way back to Tokyo, they discovered that Tsukushi had stowed away on their plane. Sugimaru questioned if she was really Tsukushi, though Kaito confirmed her identity.Chapter 103, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The day after returning home, they went to see off Tsukushi, who was returning to Los Angeles, together. Kaito told her in detail about Haruto's admiration of Tsukasa Domyoji and his dedication to Eitoku. Sugimaru added "He used to be such a wuss, but now he's become a really cool guy."Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He and the others watched in shock when Haruto arrived with the F4. Afterwards, they were all overjoyed from meeting their heroes.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, he, Issa, Kaito, and Airi decided not to go to Oto's housewarming in order to give her and Haruto some time alone. Sugimaru asked about Amei, who Issa reported was making friends already. He said to Airi "Amei was always a people person, unlike you." Airi then became annoyed with him.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Issa left to meet Sojiro Nishikado, Sugimaru found himself with just Kaito and Airi. He quickly made up an excuse about training so they could be alone together.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On Christmas, he and the others attended Arisa Konno's and Mi-tan's wedding. At the reception, Sugimaru was impressed with Mi-tan's guitar playing skills. He asked Oto and Haruto about the other day. They blushed and said "Nothing happened," which the others thought was pretty obvious. Later, life at Eitoku went on as usual for the group.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Sugimaru had a "nice body", as described by an envious Haruto, and well-toned muscles from working out constantly. He was also described as a "shonen manga-type." Sugimaru had spiky, black hair which he presumably held up with gel. His down-turned eyes were a noticeable trait of his. Sugimaru was frequently seen wearing work-out clothes, when he was not at school in his Correct 5 uniform. Personality and traits He was an avid athlete and began practicing martial arts when he was a child. His idol was the famous martial artist Bruce Lee. He was particularly adept at kendo and judo. Sugimaru worked out daily for two hours, reporting that he felt "gross" if he did not work out. He was simple-minded, usually not thinking above surface-level of problems. Unlike his close friend Issa, Sugimaru had no interest in dating or romance, even saying "Brawn before babes" one time. This occasionally made him oblivious to his friends' romances though not always so. Behind the scenes as Sugimaru]] *Sugimaru first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Viz misspelled his name as "Sugimaru Ebisu" in their first release of chapter one. His name was corrected in the following chapters and the volume release. *Keisuke Nakata portrays Sugimaru in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season.https://natalie.mu/music/news/269957 (Japanese) A man of few words, he often quotes famous sports figures at opportune times. Sugimaru and Issa are also occasionally used as comic relief. Like his manga counterpart, he is obsessed with physical fitness and has little interest in romance. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Correct 5 members Category:Tokyo residents